Can You Feel the Love Tonight
by pictureswithboxes
Summary: Chloe gets a new reading assignment


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**So, I was cleaning out my askbox and I found this gem.**

* * *

Chloe burst into Aubrey's dorm room, causing the blonde to look up from her desk in surprise. It was normal for Chloe to run into rooms without knocking, especially when she was excited, but Chloe had told Aubrey that she was reading another book in her Lit class. Naturally, Aubrey thought that Chloe would go to her own dorm and start reading immediately, something that Chloe normally did. She was always so excited for new books.

"Hello, it's nice to see you, too." Aubrey sighed, looking back at her notebook.

"Guess what I'm reading in Lit!" Chloe exclaimed, flopping onto Aubrey's bed.

"... Well," Aubrey paused, turning and surveying Chloe's face. "You're only this excited when what you're reading has to do with a _Disney _movie, and you've already gotten _Oliver Twist_... I guess _Hamlet_."

"What movie's based on _Hamlet_?" Chloe asked, her eyes widening. "I just thought of what I was going to title my final paper."

"And what's that?"

"_The Fresh Prince of Denmark_."

"You'll fail that essay just based on the title."

"What movie's based off it? Is it one of those _Disney _one's that make kids cry because they're so bad?"

"No, Chlo, it's one of your favourites and the main character has your hair."

"_Little Mermaid_?"

"No, Doll, _Lion King_."

"My hair does not look like a lion's!"

Aubrey just raised an eyebrow and gestured to her girlfriend's hair. "It's a mane, Chlo. You and _Simba _have the same mane."

"Are you sure that _Lion King _is based on _Hamlet_?" Chloe sighed, rolling onto her stomach.

"Why would I lie?" Aubrey asked, standing up and joining Chloe on the bed. "Especially when it's as trivial as _Lion King_."

"That makes sense." The redhead replied, glancing up at Aubrey. "Can we watch it?"

"Do I seem like the kind of person who would-"

"I am."

"Of course you are, Chlo." Aubrey laughed a little, not making a move to stand up. "But going to your dorm would require standing..."

"I know something that wouldn't require standing..." Chloe mumbled, rolling onto Aubrey, straddling her.

"I feel like this is a great alternative..."

* * *

"Okay," Chloe said, putting the DVD into Aubrey's laptop and cuddling up to the blonde. "It's really great that you annoyed your roommate so bad that she had to leave you alone."

"She transferred schools." Aubrey sighed, smiling a little at the empty bed. Since getting together in their Sophomore year, she and Chloe thought it was better to not share a dorm.

"So, it makes it a lot easier to hang out with you." Chloe replied, grinning when the music started playing. "Now shut up, these are my people after all."

Aubrey rolled her eyes but stayed silent while Chloe sang along, almost getting all the words right, though it was in a different language. The blonde laughed at the redhead's attempts at making the same noises as the film, she had to admit, Chloe was very close. Though the best part was when Chloe stood at the end of the bed, holding one of Aubrey's pillows off the edge like _Rafiki _had. The blonde raised an eyebrow, before looking back to the film, her favourite part was coming up.

Chloe had sang along to every single song in the film, even going so far as to force Aubrey to sing _Can You Feel the Love Tonight?_ with her. Aubrey didn't mind singing along, she just didn't like the idea of making noise during films, even if she had seen it two thousand times before hand. Chloe, on the other hand, talked throughout it and made Aubrey say lines with her.

"Stop being such a _Zazu_." Chloe said at the end of the film. "I was just singing."

"I know." Aubrey nodded, kissing Chloe gently.

"Thanks for watching with me, Bree."

"I'd do anything short of murder for you."

"That's strangely sweet, you're the best girlfriend ever."

"You're not so bad yourself."

Chloe rolled her eyes and set Aubrey's laptop aside, before climbing off the bed and grabbing her _Hamlet _book. She really didn't want to read it, but Aubrey would give her so much shit if she didn't, and the sooner she got it done, the sooner that she read, the sooner she could goof off and distract Aubrey from her work. The blonde laughed, watching as Chloe plopped onto the floor and began to read, before stopping after half a minute and looking back up at Aubrey.

"Just tell me what happens." She sighed, closing the book. "I honestly don't even know what they're saying.

"Lucky for you, I read this in High School." Aubrey moved to the end of her bed. "What do you need to know?"

"What happened?"

Aubrey laughed and told her what happened in the first act before forcing the redhead to read to her. Chloe gave her girlfriend a withering look, but didn't protest. Every scene that Chloe read, Aubrey would translate and even help with symbolism, irony, and tone for her girlfriend, too. Chloe eventually gave up on reading. Aubrey didn't blame her, they had gotten halfway through the play, that was pretty far, especially considering the distractions that Chloe had that day. Yup, it was good enough.

"I really don't like that play very much..." Chloe groaned, laying on Aubrey's stomach.

"You don't understand it." Aubrey replied with a yawn. "It's like when people say that they don't like _The Great Gatsby_."

"That was good, _Hamlet _sucks!"

"Do you want a spoiler?"

"Kind of..."

"Well-"

"No! Never mind!"

"See, you're interested."

"I hate dating a pre-law."

"You love it, remember all those times I helped you win arguments with your sister?"

"Oh yeah, and that time you threatened to get the maximum sentence for that one douche who kept following us around."

"See? Dating a pre-law is great. I deserve cookies."

"I'll get you some tomorrow."

"Good, I'll share with you."

"Aw, you're sweet."

"I know."


End file.
